


No Costume, No Candy

by jessalae



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And even if you do look ridiculous it's all coming off in about five minutes anyway, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Costume, No Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless smut in honor of Halloween! Originally posted on my Dreamwidth October 31, 2011.

"You're _sure_ this is a good idea, Amy?"

"Yes," Amy said, for what felt like the hundredth time. Twenty minutes ago, she had been sitting patiently on the edge of the bed; now she was sprawled across it, propped up on her elbows, studying the ceiling in exasperation. It had taken _her_ all of thirty seconds to get ready, although to be fair she only had to strip down to her knickers.

“ _Really_ sure? Because I'm... not."

Amy frowned. "What, like, these-stockings-are-kind-of-itchy not sure? Or really-genuinely-uncomfortable-with-this not sure? Because if it's the second one, Rory, you don't have to--"

"No, it's just, I like the idea _in theory_. I really, _really_ do. But now that it's actually-- _on_ me--" Amy caught a flash of white as Rory darted across the doorway of the walk-in closet to get closer to the mirror. "I feel like I might just look ridiculous."

"Of course you don't," Amy said. "Okay, you might, but it's a very slim chance and if you do it's all coming off in about five minutes anyway, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rory said. "Yeah, right. Just -- promise you won't laugh, all right?"

Amy sat up a bit straighter. "You're ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rory said, stepping into the bedroom.

He stood there in the doorway for a moment, balancing awkwardly on the four-inch heels. "Well?"

"Oh, Rory," Amy breathed. "Come here, you."

The tag on the costume had said “Sexy Nurse,” but honestly, sexy didn’t even begin to cover it. The tight white dress hugged his body, clinging to his waist and giving his hips a subtle curve; the hemline barely brushed the tops of his thighs. The plunging neckline revealed the padded bra underneath -- red satin with white lace trim, one of Amy's favorites. Sheer white stockings covered his legs to just above the knee, and the heels... oh, the heels. Patent leather, fire engine red with little white crosses on them, and the way they made Rory's calves and arse as he walked towards Amy look made her want to melt.

He stopped in front of her, turning carefully in a full circle. "Ridiculous?" he asked, looking sheepish and nervous, but there was an unusually breathy note in his voice, and his cheeks were flushed even under the rouge.

Amy scooted down to the edge of the bed, considering for a moment. "The little white hat is a bit ridiculous," she finally said. "The rest of it, though..." She grabbed Rory by the hips, pulling him off-balance so he landed on her lap, straddling her legs. "Not ridiculous at all." She kissed him hard, knowing his bright red lipstick was going to smudge.

"The hat can come off first, then," Rory said when they surfaced for air.

"Mm-hm." Amy plucked it from his head, sent it sailing across the room. She buried her hands in his hair -- on the longer side right now, he hadn't had it cut in a while, and along with the makeup he could be a women with a pixie cut. A ridiculously hot woman with a pixie cut. Amy kissed him again, cupping the back of his neck, then sliding her hand down to feel the satin of the bra under the cheap polyester dress. Rory sighed against her mouth and rocked into her touch, writhing sinuously. His legs were splayed wide, pushing the dress further up his hips, far enough that Amy could catch glimpses of the red satin knickers underneath. She let her hand drift down further until she could confirm that oh, yes, he was having just as good a time as she was.

Amy put her arms around Rory's waist and shifted her weight, signaling what she was about to do, and Rory stood up just a bit so she could swing them around. They landed with the thump on the bed -- turns out momentum is harder to judge when you're trying to move someone half again your size -- but Amy ended up on top, which was what mattered. She regained her balance quickly, grabbing Rory's waist and shoving him further onto the bed.

"You know, on second thought, maybe the rest of this shouldn't come off," she said, running a finger down one of his legs, toying with the top of his stocking. "Maybe I'll just fuck you with your clothes on." Rory sucked in a harsh breath, and Amy smiled. "Like that idea, do you? I do too." She ran her hands up under his dress, finding the elastic of the knickers and hooking her thumbs under it. "The only thing that _really_ needs to go is these."

"Aww, but they feel so good." Rory pretended to pout. Amy caressed him through the satin and he gasped, rolling his hips in a way that shoved the dress up even further. 

"They really do, actually," he said. "Do that _again_." Amy stroked him, outlining the shape of his erection in the silky fabric.

"We'll have to get you a few more pairs, then," she said. "You can wear them to work, go have a quick wank on your lunch break and think of me."

"That really shouldn't sound as appealing as it does."

“Well, you’ll have to just keep imagining it for a bit,” Amy said, "because these are coming off now.” She slid the knickers down, standing up to pull them up the length of Rory's legs and work them over the heels.

Once the knickers were off, Rory let his legs fall open again, knees bent and heels braced on the edge of the bed. His cock was hot and hard against his stomach, just brushing the hem of the dress. One of his hands was fisted in the bedspread; the other drifted lazily up his stomach to cup his breast. Amy just stared at him for a moment, speechless. Rory smirked and let his hand continue to drift upward. His index finger tugged at his bottom lip for a moment before slipping inside his mouth, coming back out slick with spit. "Like what you see?" he said in a reasonable imitation of a purr.

"You know I do," Amy managed. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. She dropped to her knees -- Rory's eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open -- and reached under the bed, coming up with a silver toolbox and a bottle of lube.

"Open up," she said, squirting a generous portion of lube onto her fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. "There's a good boy." Still on her knees, she pressed a finger into Rory. He tensed a little, like always, but then let out a slow breath and relaxed, and when she got her finger deep enough she curled it and he moaned a bit in the back of his throat. Amy kept her finger moving, adding a bit more lube after a second, and then another finger. Rory spread his legs even wider, and Amy mouthed at the inside of his thigh, kissing her way up until she could lick at the base of his cock, leaning forward so she could suck him while she fingered him. Rory rolled his hips and moaned and tossed his head back and forth until Amy scissored her fingers and sucked hard on the head of his cock, and then he said, "Okay, yes, any time now." Technically he didn’t _say_ please, but Amy heard it in his voice, and there was no sense in wasting time pressing the issue when she had a gorgeous husband spread out in front of her waiting to be fucked.

Amy flipped the latch on the silver box and pulled out her strap-on, stepping out of her skirt and knickers and into the harness with practiced ease. Rory all but whimpered as she slicked it with lube, eyes glued to the sleek black silicone. Amy settled the little bullet vibe embedded in the harness snugly against her clit and tapped Rory on the arse, motioning for him to move further onto the bed and then kneeling above him.

She sank into him in one smooth stroke, pausing when she was deep inside him to let him adjust. Rory shuddered, relaxing in stages, a smudged red lip caught between his teeth. Amy swore under her breath and slid a hand between her legs to turn on the vibe.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rory said, then " _Oh_ , yeah," as Amy pulled out and pushed back in, building her pace rapidly until she was fucking him with fast, deep strokes. He grabbed at the bedspread, at his stomach, at the silky curve of his bra, finally getting a hold on Amy's wrists, braced on either side of his head. The heels of his shoes clacked together sharply as he wrapped his legs loosely around Amy's waist.

Amy didn't think she was ever going to get enough of this, of fucking her husband so hard he saw stars, of smeared red lipstick and too much eyeshadow and that _dress_ , now shoved up past his navel, and his cock bouncing against his stomach, so hard that she ached just looking at it. The bullet vibe buzzed steadily against her clit, pressing closer with each stroke, and she had to stop herself from just fucking deep into Rory and holding there, letting it tease her until her orgasm washed over her. The look on Rory's face kept her moving, especially the way his eyes half-closed when she drove deep. He never completely broke eye contact, though, holding her gaze steadily, a depth of feeling in his expression that just said, _yes. Yes, this is what I want, you are what I want._

Amy shuddered, her strokes becoming erratic as the vibe pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She raised an eyebrow at Rory, who nodded and let go of her wrist, snaking a hand between them to grab his cock. He stroked once, twice, thumb sliding over the head, smearing a bead of precome across his skin, and Amy choked out a moan and picked up her pace even further and he came, breathless and beautiful. Amy pressed deep inside him, rocking her hips back and forth against the vibe and gasping out her own orgasm. She switched off the vibe and pulled out, pausing to let Rory disentangle his shoes behind her back, and rolled over to sprawl on the bed. Rory turned just his head in her direction, his eyebrows raised.

"As soon as I can move again, I am eating you out," he said. "Twice."

"Good idea, Nurse Williams,” Amy gasped. "Very, very good idea.”


End file.
